


Brainless(Mindless)

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Logince with happy ending, Apologies and Reassurances, Fictober 2019, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I just need more hurt/comfort Logince, Logan is harsh when he's tired, Platonic Logince - Freeform, roman is insecure, would you look at that another hurt/comfort fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: The Sides have been trying to brainstorm ideas for awhile now.Logan is tired and frustrated, so he says some things he comes to regret.





	Brainless(Mindless)

**Author's Note:**

> And here's day 2! Haven't been able to post anything for a few days so hopefully I can put up the other days soon :)
> 
> Kind of modified this one to be "brainless" instead of "mindless" to make it work better
> 
> Originally, the idea I had for this was a LOT more painful but it wasn't really one shot material, so that's in the works probably in a month or two(hopefully)

Logan sighed and took off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Roman, none of these ideas are remotely useful, and the majority of them are incredibly unsafe. Seriously, don't you have anything better?"

Roman swallowed hard. "Well, I-"

Patton cut in gently. "I think what Logan means is that we're just concerned about Thomas and his friends being safe, Roman. Maybe we can think of a way to put a few ideas together and then Virgil," Patton turned to where Virgil was seated on the stairs, "maybe you can help us make it safer?"

Virgil shrugged. "Sure thing. I've got a running list of threats, organized from deadly to inconvenient, whenever you want 'em." He tapped the side of his temple and gave Roman a quick nod.

Roman looked at Logan sideways. "Surely that's good enough for you, Logan?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "It's not a matter of what's good enough for me, Roman, it's a matter of what's good enough for Thomas and his channel." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Really, I'm just asking for _one_ good idea that won't get someone hurt, Roman. It can't be that hard."

Virgil looked nervously between Logan and Roman as the two spoke.

Roman blinked. "Logan, it's not like I'm not trying, okay? I'm just struggling to find ideas the last few days; we've had creative dry spells before."

Logan sighed. "Roman, just use your head for once and be realistic, will you?"

Roman forced a smile. "Well, we all know that's not my department."

Patton opened his mouth to interject, but before he could, Logan snapped, "Oh, don't be so stupid."

A sharp intake of breath came from Roman and before anyone could say anything, he'd sunk out of the living room. Logan's heart sank with him as he realized what he'd said. 

Patton covered his mouth, eyes wide while Virgil put his head in his hands. "Logan," Virgil started, "that was out of line." 

A nod from Patton. "That was kinda mean, Lo."

Logan breathed out heavily. "I... I know." He looked at Patton, then at Virgil. "I should go apologize to him. If you'll excuse me-"

"No." Virgil threw up a hand to stop him. "Logan, just trust me on this one, Roman isn't going to want to see anyone at the moment. Give him ten or twenty minutes to compose himself, yeah?" Virgil fiddled with his hoodie strings. "There's a reason he sunk out."

Logan frowned. "Why..." His eyes widened as he realized what Virgil meant. "You don't mean... Did I make him cry?"

Virgil shrugged, staring at the floor. "Maybe. He's upset, at the very least. Just give him a little time to get his composure back; he'll be a lot more likely to listen to your apology if you do."

Patton frowned. "I don't like the thought of leaving him alone when he's upset, though."

Virgil shook his head. "I walked in on Princey once when he was still upset and he very nearly physically threw me out of his room. He doesn't want to look weak." He put a hand on Patton's shoulder. "It's only for a few minutes, Patton." He leveled Logan with a stern gaze. "Right, Logan?"

Logan nodded immediately. "Of course."

\---

True to his word, Logan was standing outside Roman's door about fifteen minutes later. In his hand he held a medieval artbook, having felt that a peace offering was needed. Patton had agreed, anyway.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Roman?"

After a moment, Roman responded, "Come in."

Logan winced at the tentative edge to Roman's voice. Logan twisted the doorknob and walked in. Roman was sitting on his bed, blankets piled around himself and crumpled paper everywhere. Roman wasn't looking at him. Logan cleared his throat. "Roman, I wanted to apologize." 

Roman's head shot up to stare at Logan, but he didn't say anything. 

Logan approached the bed. "Can I sit?" When Roman nodded, Logan pushed some crumpled papers to the side and sat on the edge of the bed. He held out the book to Roman, who looked confused but took it from his hands anyway. Logan cleared his throat again. "I know the book isn't an apology, I just hope that this helps drive home how much I regret what I said."

Roman started flipping through the pages, one corner of his mouth lifting slightly. Logan took a deep breath.

"Roman, I'm sorry." _That_ caught Roman's attention, his red-rimmed eyes going straight to Logan's, though he still didn't speak. Logan's heart twisted as he went on, "I shouldn't have said that your ideas weren't useful, and I absolutely shouldn't have called you stupid. That was completely inaccurate and entirely inappropriate, and I will endeavor to ensure it does not happen again. I deeply regret what I did, and I even more deeply regret the emotional hurt I know I've caused you." He put his hand, palm up, on the bed between himself and Roman. "I'm so sorry, Roman."

Roman blinked a few times, his eyes welling up with tears again. "Lo, I-" He wiped at his eyes and turned away. He cleared his throat a few times. "It's okay, Logan." He put his hand on top of Logan's on the bed, and Logan gave it a squeeze.

"It's not okay, Roman, I shouldn't have said those things to you."

Roman smiled a little, looking Logan in the eye. "Then _we're_ okay."

After a minute, he shrugged, no longer meeting Logan's gaze. "It's just a good thing I'm not in charge of Thomas's big decisions, we all know how that would turn out." He swallowed hard. "It's a good thing we have you to balance out my brainless plans, right?"

Logan froze as he realized that this had already been an issue. He stroked the back of Roman's hand gently. "Roman, look at me?"

When Roman looked at him, Logan could see that his eyes were wet with newly-formed tears again. Roman's jaw was tight and he barely made eye contact before looking anywhere but at Logan.

"Roman, would you like a hug?" Logan asked tentatively, still stroking Roman's hand.

Roman's face crumpled and he crawled over the small distance to put himself firmly in Logan's arms before Logan noticed the erratic jerks and sharp intakes of breath that denoted harsh crying. He wrapped his arms tightly around Roman and let him cry, rocking side-to-side slowly, rubbing Roman's back and stroking his hair. "Now, listen carefully. You are anything but brainless. You are brilliant and we all know it; you have so many talents and so much creativity- Roman we couldn't do what we do without you."

Roman held onto Logan with a fierce grip, like he was scared of falling apart at the seams. Which was probably exactly how he felt. Logan noted that Roman's breaths continued to be erratic, though the crying remained silent.

Finally Roman spoke again, now between hiccuping gulps of air. "Do you really m-mean that?" 

Logan held him more firmly, stroking his back gently. "Yes. And I'm willing to spend however long it takes to show you just how serious I am."

Roman snuggled into Logan's chest, his breathing finally starting to even out. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
